charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. It can be channeled through the eyes, the hands and even the voice. This is Prue Halliwell's primary power. Originally, instances of anger were needed for Prue to activate her power ("Something Wicca This Way Comes", "Love Hurts"), but Prue learned to control the power so that this became unnecessary. ]] Strength Although her power of Telekinesis was exceptionally strong in the first season, Prue gained neither the strength nor the precision that some of her predecessors had. According to the Book of Shadows, her ancestor Brianna Warren, who may have had Advanced telekinesis, had the strength to send the sword of the Lord of War, Gabriel, hundreds of miles away. Prue herself stated that not even she could do that ("Which Prue Is It, Anyway?"). As seen in "That '70s Episode," the sisters' Grams had a much higher degree of precision and control over her own telekinesis that she could force the sisters outside of the Manor by opening the door and simultaneously sending them flying through an intricate path to the front porch. Prue's status as Charmed One predestined that her powers would grow stronger than any of her ancestors, however, due to her untimely death she only displayed her power for three years and did not have time for them to develop. In the second season, we see Prue's power advance into an new almost separate power. First in "Morality Bites", we see that Prue gains a far greater form of telekinesis known as Advanced telekinesis that seems to act more as a combustion power than as her original power. It is unknown whether she could have had a greater degree of precision and control with this power if she had focused or had a chance to learn and control it. She was also able to manipulate more than one small object at a time when she desired ("Reckless Abandon") and was also capable of moving more than one adult person when she was angry or frustrated. In "The Wedding from Hell", she flung two of Hecate's demonic bridesmaids into a wall. In "All Hell Breaks Loose", she sent multiple people flying about at a time when they are blocking her from taking Piper to the hospital. Prue 1.jpg|Even in the first season, Prue is strong enough... prue 2.jpg|...to suspend two live people in the air. Grams 1.jpg|Grams uses her power... grams 2.jpg|...and sends the sisters out of the Manor. Billie 1.jpg|Billie uses her skills as a telekinetic... billie 2.jpg|...to fight off multiple demons at once. From the eyes and through the Hands Prue initially channeled her power through her eyes, often by narrowing and focusing her eyes on her intended target. As her power grew, she found she was able to channel her powers through her hands ("Out of Sight"). When her powers first manifested through her hands, she lifted both a Grimlock and a small boy for a few moments without any sign of concentration. As she became more comfortable channeling her power through her hands she found herself more powerful, able to send a single demon flying by flicking her fingers ("Chick Flick"). She was even able to move objects with a mere crook or twitch of one finger ("That Old Black Magic", "Ex Libris", "Coyote Piper"), but also when her hands were bound (for example by ropes) she found she was still able to channel her powers through her eyes. ("Give Me a Sign"). Although she learned to channel her power through her hands later, she used her hands before, almost strangling her ex and boss when her powers were unbound ''("Something Wicca This Way Comes"). As a little girl, she was seen channeling her power both through the eyes and through her hands. Image:PrueTelekinesisFather.jpg|Prue uses her Telekinesis on her father, Victor Image:PruePoweehand.jpg|Prue practices her telekinetic ability with her hands; deleted scene from Witch Trial Image:Prue_telekinesis_paint.jpg|Prue moves paint with her hand Brief Advancement However for a brief period of time, due to an empath power she absorbed from a demon through the backfire of a spell, Prue's power of telekinesis advanced. In Primrose Empath, Prue displayed advanced telekinesis to defeat Vinceres, she also displayed the combustive part of advanced telekinesis like her future self did when she blew up the attic, but this time she blew up random appliances in the kitchen and some parts of the basement, she also displayed a greater degree of her telekinesis in that advanced form when she moved everything in the room of the psychiatric hospital where she levitated all the objects and people on a mass scale and at a rapid rate, a feat she would never had been able to do without the boost of the empath power. Fighting This power can also be used on the user itself, with Prue and Billie Jenkins being the primary examples. For example, Prue started to show acrobatic feats particularly in a fight against demon wrestlers ("Wrestling with Demons"). Prue first used her telekinesis to increase the strength of her blows when she became a man. She also used it to grant herself seemingly superhuman physical attributes when she battled Vinceres. When training with the whitelighter Natalie, Prue used her powers to run up a wall. Billie also showed similar use of Telekinesis with flips in Still Charmed and Kicking. Put simply, Telekinesis can allow a user to defy gravity slightly but has not been shown to actually levitate a user. Telekinetic Orbing When Prue died, Paige Matthews (Prue's half sister) took over her role as a Charmed One. Paige's whitelighter side made her Telekinesis power work differently. She received the power of Telekinetic Orbing. ("Charmed Again") In fact it is often shown in Charmed that Whitelighter-Witches who have the power to move things with their mind develop their ability as Telekinetic Orbing. List of Users Good *Melinda Warren *Brianna Warren *Penelope Halliwell *Prue Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell, after Piper casts a spell to switch powers in "Love Hurts" *Paige Matthews - (combined with orbing; Telekinetic orbing) *Billie Jenkins *Wyatt Matthew Halliwell *Chris Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Whitelighters *Elders *Avatars *Gods *Richard Montana *Simon Marks *Gideon *Valkyries *Kyle Gwydion, through Tuatha's Wand *Monkey Prue (After being injected with Prue's Blood) Evil * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell (evil future) * Matthew Tate * Cole Turner * The Triad * The Source of All Evil * Unborn source * Zankou * Litvack * Titans * Dogan * Necron * Lazarus Demon * Devil * Gideon * Tuatha (through her wand) * Zahn * Paul Haas * Javna (weak form, he was able to cause Prue to float from the ground and levitate towards him) * Corr * Abraxas * Phoebe Halliwell (as warlock in season 3) * Meta * Curtis Williamson (after being injected with Prue's Blood) * Alchemist * Demonic Sorcerers * Soul Collectors like Charon * Some upper level demons Neutral * Cleaners * Avatars * Angel of Death * Angel of Destiny Other types of telekinesis Advanced Telekinesis Telekinetic Wave Developed by an alternate future Prue sometime before 2009 as seen in the episode Morality Bites (and possibly by Brianna Warren), Advanced Telekinesis is an incredibly powerful magical ability. As the name suggests it is a highly advanced form of Telekinesis. Though it was never shown or fully described, Brianna Warren may have possessed advanced telekinesis as she was able to move objects thousands of miles away with her telekinesis. When Prue, accidentally, used this power she moved part of the Halliwell Manor attic in effect destroying it. An irritated motion of Prue's arm caused a wave of telekinetic energy to be released which swept up anything in its path moving it in the direction of her arm motion. This differed from all previously displayed forms of Prue's telekinesis in that instead of a single or multiple objects moving invisibly in response to Prue's anger visible telekinetic energy was release and objects moved without Prue subconsciously or consciously concentrating on them. With this telekinesis, Prue was able to release incredible force that could move objects quickly and far away and even cause explosions. This power, in and of itself, is not a solely combustive power, but can cause explosions by either creating high pressure environments or telekinetically accelerating particles of matter (similar to Piper's secondary power of Molecular Combustion). Another form of it could allow a user to concentrate on molecules and decelerate them either to create cold or freeze them (similar to Piper's original power of Molecular Immobilization). List of Users *Prue Halliwell (Alternate Future & enhanced by Empathy power in Primrose Empath. Possible Power Advancement) . *Brianna Warren *Chris Halliwell (Possibly in the Future) *Wyatt Halliwell *Billie Jenkins (Possibly in the Future) Telematerialization Telematerialization is the power to use telekinesis to teleport objects such as when Prue used her mind to fill her cup of coffee with cream. (Something Wicca This Way Comes). Strangulation Wyatt and Chris have both shown the ability to strangulate or choke others with Telekinesis and also Chris once used his Telekinesis to crush the heart of three Valkyries in order to obtain their pendants. ("Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1"). is deflected back at Rodriguez with telekinesis.]] Deflection As Prue grew more adept at using her power, she was able to use it as a form of Deflection that was capable of redirecting fireballs, energy balls, Energy beams and even sending a group of bullets back at her attacker. ("Ms. Hellfire"). Psychokinesis Similar to telekinesis, this ability allows the bearer to move things they cannot see with the power of their mind. Psychokinetics are even able to affect complex machinery whose inner workings are foreign to them, such as alarms. When using this power the wielder goes into a trance like state. The young Witch Max and his mother both possessed psychokinesis. Notes * Although Prue couldn't use her hands in the beginning to channel her power through, in the Unaired Pilot she uses her finger to close the front door of the Manor (this scene is seen at the end of the opening credits of season 1 - 3). * This power seems to be common amongst Upper Level demons. * After Prue can control her power through her hands, she only channels it through her eyes four more times in Witch Trial, The Devil's Music, Give Me a Sign , and Sight Unseen. * The way a witch learns to use telekinesis; through the eyes or hands, is different for each witch. * The producers decided that Prue has to start using her powers with her hands because it became to expensive to zoom in on Shannen's eyes, then shoot the demon or object moving. * Although the power of telekinesis is displayed within other universes such as Marvel(comics), Heroes(TV), Buffy(TV) and DC(comics) as being a power that performs incredibly complex actions, at times at a molecular level, as well as powerful blasts, it is only shown in the Charmed Universe as a power to throw people and objects around. Category: Powers